


The Way it Ends (FR)

by Spark_Writer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aging, Angst, Français | French, M/M, Overuse of italics, Pining, Retirementlock, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Sussex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bien sûr, cela avait pris trois décennies pour que Sherlock arrive à tomber amoureux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way it Ends (FR)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way it Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644875) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



> C'est en quelques sortes différent pour moi. J'espère que vous aimerez. Les commentaires et critiques constructives sont, comme toujours, plus que bienvenues. J'essaie toujours d'améliorer mes compétences.

 

 

**Avril**

"John."

"Oui, Sherlock ?"

Ils sont dans le salon, Sherlock drapé sur le sofa dans son habituelle position de réflexion, John enroulé dans son fauteuil avec une tasse de PG Tips fumante. La lumière du soleil inonde la pièce, ajoutant la trace de quelque chose de cosmique dans les yeux de John. Sherlock le regarde fixement, le temps de plusieurs battements de cœur, puis jette un coup d'œil plus loin, partagé.

"J'ai réfléchi."

"Oh ?"

"Nous sommes vieux."

Le sillon perpétuel juste au-dessus des sourcils de John s'approfondit. "Nous nous en approchons, peut-être. Mais je n'irai pas aussi loin en disant que nous sommes vieux à cet instant précis. Nos articulations ne sont pas trouées par l'arthrite. Nous pouvons encore monter les escaliers sans trop d'inconfort. Quand nous prenons le métro, personne ne nous offre de siège."

"Pas encore," observe Sherlock.

John soupire et met le journal froissé de côté. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Partons d'ici."

"Ici ?" Son colocataire semble déconcerté. "Ici comme à Baker Street ? A Londres ? En Angleterre ? Qu'est ce que tu es en train de suggérer exactement ?"

"Londres." dit Sherlock d'un air renfrogné et il joint le bout de ses doigts sous son menton. "Je ne supporte plus Londres."

Il pense exactement le contraire.

John le sait, ils le savent tous les deux. Sherlock aime Londres avec la même ferveur étrange et ardente que depuis toujours. La vitesse des maelstroms fous de trafic humain et de l'activité effrénée, la symphonie volcanique de la vision, du son, de l'odeur, du touché, du goût, l'agitation du crime et de la justice - cela lui allait de la tête aux pieds et ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Ça l'avait été, en tous cas, jusqu'à maintenant.

"J'ai une idée d'où nous devrions aller," continue le fou consultant.

"Dis moi."

"Sussex."

John fait un petit bruit d'incrédulité. "Et pour quoi ?"

"Les abeilles, John."

"Pardon ?"

"Nous irons dans le Sussex et nous garderons des abeilles, nous ignorerons les gens du coin, et nous résoudrons quelques meurtres domestiques en complément-"

"Oh, des meurtres domestiques, charmant," souffle John, d'un ton sarcastique.

"Et ce sera calme et je serai capable de réfléchir."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne penses  pas que c'est un peu absurde ? Nous, quittant Londres ?"

Sherlock roule sur le côté et étudie John, ses yeux passant d'un mouvement rapide de la couleur cendre de ses cheveux entrecoupés de rares fils de teinte miel, aux veines sinueuses et noueuses à travers les doigts calleux, puis aux petits plis ensoleillés aux coins extérieurs de chacun de ses yeux. "Tu ne veux pas de quelque chose de nouveau ?" essaie-t-il utilisant un peu de flatterie, en sachant parfaitement bien que John ne sera pas facilement capable de résister à une telle proposition.

Changeant, dangereux, nerveux John. De l'adrénaline dans son sang et des sensations fortes dans son cœur, frappant le tempo adéquat pour surpasser son cœur.

Sherlock l'utilise à son avantage, et John, et bien... John prétend que ça le dérange.

 "Je suppose qu'un changement serait... Bien."

"C'est réglé, alors."

"D'accord."

John retourne à son papier et Sherlock regarde, se demandant pourquoi, après tout ce temps, ses organes internes palpitent encore faiblement aux côtés d'un petit homme portant un pull, pourquoi sa bouche devient le plus légèrement du monde sèche, pourquoi ses pensées meurent une mort calme dans les profondeurs d'une brume argentée, délavées sur un rivage et ne ressemblant à rien de plus qu'une épave ; fragmentées, rendues inutiles, gisant mollement.

...

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai _tes_ chaussettes dans ma valise ?"

"Pas assez de place dans la mienne," explique Sherlock, rejetant la colère de John avec geste négligent d'une de ses mains gantées.

"Foutu casse-pieds."

"Je porterai quelques unes de tes revues médicales, si tu veux."

"Ne te dérange pas." John saisit un fourre-tout en cuir dans chacune de ses mains et les relève avec difficulté. Une brève lueur vacillante de désarroi passe sur son visage mais il la supprime et lance à Sherlock un long regard sec. "Quand on arrive au Sussex, je balance au moins la moitié de tes chaussettes à la mer."

"Bien, mais fais attention à celles qui sont en cachemire. Je les aime beaucoup."

Ils restent un moment, épaule contre épaule, fixant l'intérieur de leur appartement pour la dernière fois.

"Je ne me sens pas aussi malheureux que je pensais que je le serai," dit John après un moment. Le dos de sa main effleure le poignet de Sherlock. "Et toi ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Cela semble satisfaire John, pour l'instant en tous cas, et il se retourne donc et descend bruyamment les dix-sept marches de l'escalier pour aller déposer leurs bagages dans le taxi qui les attend.

Sherlock appuie sa pommette gauche contre l'encadrement de la porte pendant un moment. Puis il ferme la porte. Le claquement retentit trop fort dans le calme ambiant.

Il descend au rez-de-chaussée avec une masse coincée dans sa gorge, rentre dans le taxi et dit à John à quel point c'est bon d'être enfin débarrassé de ce foutu lieu.

"Il finira par arrêter de te manquer," répond son bloggeur, et _là_ , oui, c'est ça, c'est pour ça, pense Sherlock, c'est pour ça.

 

 

**Mai**

"Merde," dit John. "Merde."

Sherlock, qui est étendu par terre devant lui en un tas remarquablement disgracieux, est mitraillé par au moins quarante dards malveillants.

"Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas mis ton foutu équipement de protection ?"

"Je l'ai oublié," gémit Sherlock, sa peau complètement en feu.

"Tu l'as oublié ?"

"Oui, John. Maintenant pouvons-nous, s'il te plaît, sauter la leçon de moral et voir comment retirer ces dards ?"

John se laisse tomber sur les genoux et commence la tâche ardue de faire sortir les dards furieux de la zone frappée en appuyant dessus avec le bord d'une vieille carte de métro. "Pas très professionnel," admet-il, "mais efficace."

Plus tard, quand Sherlock est correctement remis, ils s'assoient sous le petit porche donnant sur la mer. Le soleil est la seule chose qui brise la monotonie éblouissante, peignant une ligne d'or flamboyant dans l'étendue incalculable de bleu marine tandis qu'il descend au plus près de l'équateur.

"Tu es un idiot," l'informe John.

"Je suis vieux," rétorque Sherlock. "Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Je deviens étourdi."

"Il y a des choses pires."

"Pas pour moi." Sherlock prend une trop grande gorgée de Earl Grey et savoure la manière dont elle ébouillante son œsophage tandis qu'elle descend.

John lui jette un regard amusé. "Tu es plus qu'un cerveau sur pattes, Sherlock."

"Évidemment."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

Une nuée de mouettes descend paresseusement en piqué au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sherlock est silencieux pendant un moment. "La terre s'incline de 23.5 degrés sur son axe," dit-il finalement, "et sa vitesse de révolution autour du soleil est de 18.5 miles. Les rayons du soleil atteignent la surface de la terre de manière oblique et la baignent dans la lumière."

"Et là je pensais que tu ne connaissais rien au système solaire," remarque John. Il ne réprimande pas Sherlock d'avoir changé de sujet.

"Je ne connaissais rien. Mais tu semblais penser que c'était important."

"Oh," dit John, simplement.

 

 

**Juin**

Ils s'embrassent, une fois.

John revient du pub du village, son visage ridé rouge et joyeux à cause de son ivresse, et se penche à travers la table abîmée par l'acide où Sherlock est en train de se documenter sur les habitudes reproductrices des lucioles éthiopiennes.

"John, je réalise que tu es ivre bien au-delà de ta capacité habituelle à l'être mais je suis en train d'essayer de-"

Et le reste de la phrase de Sherlock est avalée par la bouche de John sur la sienne, chaude et humide et épicé par la bière malt.

"T'es un vrai foutu miracle," marmonne John quand il se détache.

Puis il va dans sa chambre et ferme la porte.

Au matin, l'estomac de Sherlock est rempli d'abeilles.

John vient pour le petit-déjeuner, souffrant d'une mauvaise gueule de bois et ne se souvenant de rien des événements de la nuit précédente sauf le pari perdu avec Jarred Poncey qui résultait en trois shots de trop.

"Dieu, c'est misérable," grogne-t-il, s'installant sur le sofa avec une grimace.

Sherlock laisse un verre d'eau et deux paracétamol sur le plan de travail. Il fuit jusqu'aux dunes avec son carnet et ne revient pas avant la tombée de la nuit.

...

Sherlock résout deux meurtres en une semaine.

John et lui s'aventurent à l'intérieur des terres jusqu'à un restaurant distingué pour le célébrer, commandant bien trop d'entrées et de verres de Sauvignon blanc, mais trop emportés par leur victoire pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. C'est seulement une fraction de l'euphorie qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ressentir, mais c'est splendide, juste de la même façon qu'avant.

Ils divisent l'addition et retourne chez eux dans un silence sociable, leurs épaules se touchant.

"Tu sais," dit John, "j'aime assez par ici."

"C'est insipide," avoue Sherlock.

"Paisible."

"Pénible."

"Serein."

"Ennuyeux."

John rigole, et la façon dont il regarde Sherlock est terrifiante par sa brillance.

"Une chance avec Mazie Brown ?" lâche le détective, se sentant complètement dépassé.

"Qu'est ce que tu - oh, elle ?" John pouffe de rire. "Je suis assez vieux pour être son père."

"Tu ne le sembles pas."

"Je ne le semble pas ?"

"Non," murmure Sherlock. "Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé." Mais après tout, il est un peu partial.

"C'est une consolation."

John rit à nouveau, et Sherlock aussi, juste un peu.

...

"Rapporte la juste pour moi, d'accord ?"

"Non."

"Merde, Sherlock, pourquoi ?"

"Tu n'en as pas besoin."

"Si, j'en ai foutument besoin !"

"Tu penses que oui. Ça va sûrement empirer les choses."

"Tu n'es pas celui qui doit marcher avec une putain de claudication à nouveau après trente ans."

"Rigidité temporaire des ligaments-"

"Ça ne s'en va pas, Sherlock ! Apporte moi cette satané canne ou je vais-"

"John-"

"-interdire Molly de t'envoyer des cadavres tout juste frais et-"

"John."

"Quoi ?"

"Elle est partie, ta canne est...partie."

"Pardon ?"

"Et bien, où elle est au fond de la Tamise, en fait."

"C'est quoi ce bordel, Sherlock ?"

"Tu n'en avais pas eu besoin pendant si longtemps que ça semblait inutile de la garder."

"Donc tu l'as lancée dans une rivière sans mon consentement ? Jésus."

"John, je suis dés-"

"Bien sûr que tu l'es."

"C'est juste une canne. On va t'en trouver une nouvelle."

"Oublie ça, je sors."

"Mais-"

"Parfois tu es un putain de salaud, Sherlock."

"John-!"

 

 

**Juillet**

L'été au bord de la mer est bien mieux que l'été à Londres.

\- Une brise fraîche balayant l'eau compense en permanence la chaleur.

\- Personne ne doit subir les voyages dans des taxis étouffants quand la route pour aller aux magasins n'est qu'à six minutes.

\- Le ciel n'est pas obscurci par un brouillard urbain nocif.

\- L'atmosphère décontractée du village force John à faire des choses qu'il ne faisait pas normalement.

Comme retirer sa chemise et sa veste et défiler dans le cottage torse nu et fredonnant. Cela signifie que Sherlock peut voir sa cicatrice.

C'est une chose charmante, la chair noueuse qui rayonne comme une étoile brillante éclatée sur l'épaule de John.

Sherlock veut la tracer du bout des doigts, en dessiner une carte sous son toucher, présenter ses respects à cet épicentre, la blessure qui les a rassemblés.

Parfois, il se sent de façon répugnante et indécente reconnaissant du fait que John soit si petit (s'il était plus grand, après tout, il n'aurait pas été blessé, et alors, où seraient-ils ?).

 

 

**Août**

Ils prennent leur chemin jusqu'à la plage.

Sherlock enfonce un bâton dans le cadavre d'un phoque en décomposition.

"Tu es fou," dit John et il le tire par le poignet dans les vagues écumantes. Sherlock ne s'embête pas à cacher son large sourire derrière sa main. L'eau froide s'accumule autour de ses mollets et laisse l'humidité coller à sa peau comme un second épiderme transparent.

"Magnifique," dit John, contemplant le coucher de soleil vermillon.

Sherlock l'étudie : le halo blond de ses cils, l'inclinaison de son nez, la toile d'araignée formée par les lignes se sculptant dans sa peau, le sourire, large et ouvert.

"Oui," acquiesce-t-il.

 

 

**Septembre**

Il pleut. Sherlock échange son bien aimé Belstaff pour un imperméable qu'il juge inconvenant. John rit, et rit, et rit.

Quelques fois, ils visitent la librairie locale et parcourent les îles ; Sherlock, pour d'épais volumes sur l'apiculture, les meurtres, et les inégalités chimiques ; John, pour des romans policiers ridiculement inexact qu'il ne lit que lorsque Sherlock n'est pas là.

...

Pendant tout ce temps, la démangeaison grandit, brûle, supplie sous la peau de Sherlock.

"J'ai besoin d'une cigarette," admet-il, finalement.

John le chasse dans un musée, à plusieurs miles de là. Ça a une odeur de moisi, rempli avec des expositions sur les orages et les naufrages et les désastres marins.

"John," souffle Sherlock, regardant bouche bée une eau forte historique du 18ème siècle représentant deux pirates en décapitant un autre, "John, c'est _brillant_."

 

 

**Octobre**

"Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?" demande John, tendant le bras devant Sherlock pour attraper la confiture de mûres.

"Hmm. Les banales vacances nationales ? On est en Octobre, donc voyons... Halloween ?"

"Halloween n'est pas avant le 31, idiot taré."

"J'ai supprimé ça pour créer une pièce pour la liste de course de la semaine prochaine."

"Bien sûr que t'as fait ça." John relève les yeux, alors, et ce qui arrive sur sa bouche est plus compliqué qu'un sourire.

Il est triste. Triste et quelque chose de plus.

"Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui alors ?"

"Cela fait vingt-six ans que l'on m'a tiré dessus."

Oh. Oh.

Le cerveau de Sherlock se déconnecte tandis qu'il fixe l'ancien médecin militaire, ses organes frémissant, sa bouche pleine de coton. "C'est vrai ?" murmure-t-il maladroitement. (Un idiot, il n'est qu'un idiot, plus encore que n'importe quelle personne ordinaire ne l'a jamais été.)

"Oui."

"D'accord."

Leurs regards se rencontrent par dessus la table, et, alors que ça ne peut être que l'imagination de Sherlock qui lui fournit méchamment des détails qui ne sont rien de plus d'un mirage mélancolique, il semble que les joues burinées de John rosissent un peu.

Et sa langue, son intelligente petite langue, s'élance vers l'extérieur pour humidifier sa lèvre inférieur. "Est-ce que tu veux la toucher ?" demande-t-il, d'une voix plus basse, plus calme que d'habitude.

"Je - oui."

Sans quitter des yeux ceux de Sherlock, John retire son pull, déboutonne la chemise qu'il porte en dessous, et la fait glisser de ses épaules.

Majestueuse, devant les yeux de Sherlock, se trouve la blessure, la peau tout autour de celle-ci plus pâle maintenant que l'éclat de l'été a disparu.

Une idée le frappe et, sans la remettre en cause, il passe son pouce à travers le tampon encreur écarlate sur sa droite et presse son pouce contre la cicatrice de John.

Le rouge la rend vive, embrasée.

"Là, regarde," murmure Sherlock.

John sourcille à sa phrase, ses yeux curieusement brillants.

"Joyeux anniversaire," chuchote Sherlock à la chair abîmée, en se relevant et en partant avant que John ne puisse parler.

...

(Leurs dos se courbent et leurs membres ne sont plus plein de vigueur comme ils l'étaient autrefois, mais c'est toujours beau, ce qu'ils ont ensemble, la totalité de leur union, c'est toujours aveugle et imprudent et lumineux, une chute au-dessus d'un abysse infini, un coup de feu et des balles hurlantes, un unique flamboiement ardent, une ruée folle de terreur palpitante et de splendeur qui sera leur fin et leur commencement.)

Oui, vraiment.

 

 

**Novembre**

"Ça ne finit jamais, n'est ce pas," remarque John un soir, quand ils sont assis dans le salon, regardant la télé et mangeant du Japonais à emporter.

"Qu'est ce qui ne finit pas ?" veut savoir Sherlock.

"Ça," répond John, les yeux fixés sur le match de rugby, sauf que ça n'a aucun sens, et Sherlock fait courir ses doigts le long de ses rotules ; d'abord la gauche, puis la droite, réfléchissant.

...

Ils ne sont pas un couple.

Ils préparent le thé l'un pour l'autre. Sherlock rapporte à John ses pulls en laine quand la température tombe trop bas. John masse le pied de Sherlock où il a mal suite à une excursion dans les collines avoisinantes. Ils prennent leurs repas ensemble. Sherlock achète de la confiture sans graines pour John, juste comme il l'aime. John autorise Sherlock à conduire une expérience impliquant du foie de mouton et de la térébenthine dans la baignoire. Ils se font mutuellement rire aux moments les plus inappropriés. Sherlock taquine John à propos de sa taille, ou plutôt du manque de celle-ci. John le traite de connard en retour et prépare un café pour ce fou avec tellement de sucre que ça tourne quasiment en sirop. Ils forment une paire délicieusement mal assortie de 'près de' et de 'très près de', et ils ne sont pas un couple.

Et bien, ils en sont un, mais pas de cette façon.

 

 

**Décembre**

Ils boivent tout un tas de thé et John insiste pour étouffer la pièce de boules de Noël et de guirlandes électriques. Sherlock, bien sûr, en fait une terrible histoire, mais John promet de lui acheter un bistouri jetable pour Noël et, et bien, comment peut-il résister à ça ? Le cottage sent perpétuellement le poulet rôti et des épices variés, et John déniche un vieil album épouvantable de chants de Noël dans l'une des boîtes gardées sous son lit et le met non-stop pendant trois semaines de suite.

Le soir, ils s'installent dans le sofa ; John à un bout avec son ordinateur ou un journal, Sherlock étendu sur le reste du canapé avec ses doigts de pieds pressés fermement contre le haut de cuisse de John.

"T'es un stupide con," murmure John d'un ton affable.

Sherlock, qui fixait les poutres, baisse les yeux vers lui. Sourit. Ne dit rien.

...

L'année meurt.

"Je sens mon âge," dit Sherlock à John, alors qu'ils se tiennent ensemble à regarder les zéphires de neige venant de l'Arctique et le tourbillon de neige fondue derrière la fenêtre. "Ce n'était pas le cas avant."

John lève sa main pour la reposer sur l'épaule de Sherlock. "L'âge arrive à tous," murmure-t-il.

"Pas mon truc."

"Inévitable, pourtant."

"Alors je vais devoir doubler mes efforts dans la mise au point d'une solution à la mortalité."

"Tu vas plus que certainement devoir faire ça." Et il ajoute : "Tu devrais jouer quelque chose sur ton violon. Ça semble toujours chasser le cafard au loin."

"Pas ce soir."

"S'il te plaît ?"

Cela fait des décennies, mais c'est toujours trop difficile de résister à John quand il est comme ça (la petite arabesque de ses lèvres et le regard d'anticipation sérieuse nouant sa gorge), si difficile, en fait, que Sherlock ne peut pas résister du tout et à la place se retrouve à s'emparer du fichu instrument et à le balancer sur son épaule pour une représentation impromptue qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec le doux éclat dans les yeux de l'homme en face ou avec le gloussement ravi qui surgit en conséquence ; non, c'est de sa propre volonté, se dit-il, entièrement et sans aucun doute.

(Il joue jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se contractent et que son cou lui fasse mal et John murmure "n'arrête jamais, si beau, n'arrête jamais, jamais, jamais, _jamais_ ," et il est sûr que quelque chose est sur le point d'éclater de sa poitrine et de commencer à hurler jusqu'au ciel)

 

 

**Janvier**

"Est-ce que tout le monde dans cette foutue ville pense que nous sommes ensemble ?" Ensemble, dit John, et c'est significatif, ça a un poids : _ensemble_.

"Comment le saurais-je ? Je passe la plupart de mon temps à éviter le contact humain."

"Oui, et bien. Il y a ça."

"Est-ce que ça t'embarrasse ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait m'embarrasser ? Dieu sait que j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à corriger cette supposition. Plus énervant qu'autre chose, en réalité."

"Et si ce n'était pas une supposition ?"

John cligne des yeux vers lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Et si c'était - si on était -" La phrase s'interrompt. Sherlock essaie à nouveau. "Parfois je veux -"

(toucher, embrasser, baiser, enlacer _, inhaler_ John)

"Tu veux...?"

"Je veux," répète-t-il, plus courageux autour de la seconde fois, "avec toi."

"Avec moi ?"

"Oui."

"Oh."

Et c'est réellement tout. Le visage de John est illisible tandis qu'il pose les courses avec précaution et se fraye un chemin au-delà de Sherlock jusqu'à sa chambre.

 

 

**Février**

Ils ignorent la St-Valentin avec un effort pointilleux.

John se rend à une tournée des bars avec quelques voisins. Sherlock reste à la maison et boit trop de café. Son estomac flotte, ses yeux brûlent.

...

Les premiers vestiges du printemps rendent tout le monde d'une humeur enjouée.

"C'est la meilleure partie de l'année," déclare John, alors qu'ils marchent ensemble, leurs bras s'effleurant sous le parapluie.

Sherlock hoche la tête et veut dire quelque chose de réfléchi, quelque chose à propos de l'infinitésimal courage des minuscules fleurs bleues à sortir de la terre, mais il dit à la place, "En moyenne,  l'intestin grêle d'un adulte fait 6.9 mètres de long." et John s'esclaffe.

"Je pensais que c'était intéressant." proteste Sherlock, blessé.

John donne un petit coup rapide à l'eau de pluie sur son manteau et cache la large sourire fendant son visage derrière son col relevé. "Incroyable," marmonne-t-il, et Sherlock le fixe juste à travers le petit espace laissé entre eux, se souvenant soudainement d'à quel point il avait toujours aimé John, même quand ils se connaissaient à peine il y a des années, à quel point ce déclic entre eux était puissant, comment ça n'avait jamais vraiment perdu son éclat, mais ensuite il fait l'erreur de montrer tous ces sentiments sur son visage et il peut voir le moment précis lorsque la grande joie de John s'efface dans un déni froid.

"J'ai oublié le lait," dit Sherlock après un moment.

"Pas grave," murmure John.

Ils ne disent plus rien après ça.

 

 

**Mars**

"T'ais-je déjà pleinement exprimé à quel point je trouve ces foutues abeilles exaspérantes ?"

Sherlock défile depuis l'extérieur et se jette dans le fauteuil de John, son dos douloureux.

"Pas avec autant de mots, non."

"Ce sont de menaçantes créatures. Vraiment."

"Assez pour te faire retourner à Londres ?" glousse John, mais il y a de l'espoir là-dedans, un désir pour les jours finis, pour les bonnes années - comme ils les appellent - et il détourne les yeux, son rire mourant sous le sérieux examen approfondi de Sherlock.

"Pas vraiment."

John jette un coup d'œil à la bouilloire. "Thé?"

...

"Ça ne fonctionnerait pas," dit John, plus tard dans la semaine.

Cela prend à Sherlock un temps d'une longueur ridicule pour réaliser de quoi il parle. "Je ne suis pas d'accord."

"Nous avons trop de passé, ça ferait juste - les amitiés comme les nôtres, elles ne - nous ne pouvons pas."

"Je vois."

"Je suis désolé."

Et c'est vraiment la dernière putain de chose que Sherlock veut entendre.

 

 

**Avril**

Un an s'est écoulé et il semble qu'ils sont juste tombés encore plus loin dans un trou de lapin.

Tout est touché avec le réalisme amer d'une affection non réciproque, pourtant le soleil se lève quand même et John devient plus beau, plus terrible, plus difficile à regarder.

C'est ainsi que c'est écrit et c'est ainsi que ça prend fin.

...

(Sauf que peut-être ce n'est pas ainsi que ça prend fin, parce que John vient dans sa chambre un matin avec ses cheveux chiffonnés par le sommeil et ses yeux flamboyants et il dit quelque chose de stupéfiant)

"Je pense que j'avais tord."

...

Je

pense

que

j'avais

_tord_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
